As one type of aerosol containers containing two liquid types of hair dying, hair styling products or the like, a dual compartment aerosol container has hitherto been known, in which one container containing one type of content and another container containing another type of content form a pair of cylindrical containers arranged side by side. In such a dual compartment aerosol container, commonly, a nozzle that leads to the stems of the respective containers and dispenses, from one discharge tube, the contents discharged from the respective stems is provided, and in addition, a shoulder cover that covers the mounting cup of the container is provided, for example, for the purposes of holding both containers integrally, or for enhancing the decorative effect. Such a dual compartment aerosol container as a whole has a cross section in the form of a track, and correspondingly, the shoulder cover also has an outer shape in the form of a track, and therefore attachment of the shoulder cover to the container is relatively easy work because it can be set in position only by checking its orientation in the front to back direction relative to the container.
In regard to such aerosol containers for two liquid types, the number of occasions is increasing recently where an aerosol container that contains two types of contents separately in one container and has two stems, as shown for example in Patent Document 1, is used. While this type of container has a circular cross-sectional shape as a whole, the two stems are disposed side by side in a non-circular (such as, for example, elliptical or track-shaped) part provided in the mounting cup where the cross-sectional shape has long sides and short sides. Accordingly, when attaching the shoulder cover, it needs to be set in a proper position relative to the container so as to avoid interference with the two stems. However, since the shoulder cover has a circular outer shape correspondingly to the container, they cannot be positioned relative to each other based on their outer shapes, and the non-circular part of the mounting cup and part of the shoulder cover corresponding to this non-circular part need to be aligned with each other, which posed a problem that positioning for the attachment was troublesome.